Curse or Destiny
by Usagi-chun
Summary: with Kanda's curse had made him a little mean but also made him closer to his friends but mostly Lavi.One night he caused the Black Order to explode. His friends Lavi,Allen, Lenalee, Timcampy and Toma to die. his sister is on the way...


-Curse or Destiny-

A/N: Usagi-chan here. Kanda-chun's friend who did the Camping trip of Doom. Anyways this is my first fan fiction that I did. I hope you guys like it very much. ^^

"I don't care anymore. I'm tired of being hurt with all that is going on." cried Akika.

"It's going to be ok. Trust me." whispered Lavi as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Too much has been going on at the Black Order. Kanda, Allen, Lenalee and Toma have gone missing ever since the explosion went off due to the Noah's. Now Lavi and Akika were trying to survive and finding their friends.

"Do you think they are alive?" wondered Lenalee. She has been the type of girl who worries about her friends. Kanda came behind her and picked her up to go somewhere safe.

"It depends…" Kanda said sighing. Since his lover has been separated from him it's been a little hard on him.

"Its going to be ok you two." Toma and Allen said together. Allen and Toma were cousins but to other people they looked like a couple.

The four of them continued walking straight towards a forest. Villagers warned them not go in. Of course Kanda growled, Allen sighed, Lenalee was quiet and Toma was wondering something. Meanwhile Lavi tried to be strong for Akika. At nights they both silently cried together and by morning they were kind of better.

"Look, up ahead there is a castle!" shouted Akika running back to grab Lavi's hand.

"Sweet. Let's hope there is someone there for help." said Lavi following Akika.

They reached the castle; it almost looked like the Black Order. Both of them ran to it. A person was standing there like they were expected. It looks like Timcampy thought Akika. Timcampy was Toma's mate.

"Hey Lavi, do you think it's him?" asked Akika silently.

"It could be. We could only hope." Lavi whispered back to her.

"My master awaits you." The person said with a stale tone.

Kanda and Toma were leading the way through the forest while Allen followed Lenalee. At the edge of the forest they saw Akika and Lavi. Lavi turned around to see who was following them. His expression on his face light up as he took off running towards Kanda's arms. Kanda picked him up and spawn him around then put him back on the ground to kiss him. Lavi just smiled brightly at him while blushing of course.

"How did you guys survive?' wondered Lenalee who was happy as she can be right now. Only due because her friends were all together now.

"We don't know. One minute we were with you guys then next we were in a dark place." replied Akika almost in tears.

Toma walked behind her to put his arms around her waist to calm her down. Akika always liked Toma but knew she could never have him because him and Timcampy were about to get married. And yes they are both young. Lenalee just saw her blushing and so she giggled. Akika shot her an evil glance.

"So…um…should we go in?" interrupted Allen who was feeling a little left out of the mushy stuff.

"Of course." Kanda said still holding Lavi's waist.

The six of them followed the person inside. The inside was gorgeous. Every single thing was covered with detail. The people who worked there and lived there were wearing uniforms that were black, silver with a blue symbol on them. The girls had designs on their arms.

"I can be the kindest, warmest person you have ever met or I can be the meanest bitch you have ever seen….it depends on how you treat me." A voice said in Akaka's mind. She stopped in the middle of the room and suddenly collapsed.

"AKIKA!" shouted Kanda. "Sis, can you hear me?" Lavi rushed over to him. The rest of the people stared in worried.

"She did collapse after all." snarled the master.

"What do you mean!" Kanda snapped as he put his hand on his Mugen.

"As you can tell it's all a trick. Your friends are dead and now your sister." mocked the master.

"….."

"You caused the explosion to go off. No one truly survived." This chick came out. Kanda recognized her. She was one of the few other than his sister that made him acted like his younger self.

"No it can't be….." yelled Kanda.

He looked back down to Akika. His legs gave up on him as a design started to appear on her face. It started at her left eye and it ended up at her neck. Her body grow very cold and pale very quickly but she insisted on trying to stay alive for her brother's sake.

"Brother…ple…ase save me from this …..curse…" Akika said crying tears of blood and struggling to breathe. Her turquoise eyes had sorrow in them but suddenly had no more color in them. Kanda just went into a blank stare at Akika. His body shaking with fear, sadness and anger at himself…

-end of chapter one-

A/N: I had to do that to make the readers interested in it you know. Hope you guys like it. Like I said this is my first actual fan fiction I've done. Please leave any comments….: D


End file.
